Realizing What You Meant to Me
by morethanafeelingx
Summary: There she backed up, handing her ticket to the man and entering the terminal once again leaving me standing in the airport. Dasey oneshot ! read it !


**So I got this idea from the last episode of friends :] and I thought it be a good one shot for Dasey **

**I don't own anything….**

There I was, speeding down a busy highway of NYC at eleven o'clock p.m. And you ask why was I speeding down the highway that late at night?

Well let me tell you about myself, I'm Derek Venturi , star hockey player and foolishly in love with my girlfriend, Sally.

See I've been dating Sally for a year now, since I started working at "Smelly Nelly's", which is where I met her.

Of course my dad and Nora absolutely love her and well Edwin thinks he's got a shot with her. Lizzie really could care less, but than there's her.

Casey, Casey…Casey.

The step-sister, whose apartment is located across the street from mine, Casey and I never have gotten along until recently when I started dating Sally.

You see Casey and I are so alike; we have a burning passion to just one up each other that creates so much tension.

Casey's my age, twenty one. We graduated about four years ago, and she's been in college since then studying Fashion Design. Casey? Fashion? Yeah that's what I thought until I actually saw her two years ago, at a Runway show.

She was featured as a model in this NYC runway show, and I decided to go of course to see her embarrass herself like always. It started off like a normal runway show, all the hot models walking out, which I enjoyed. But than the announcer announced Casey, and she walked out onto the runway. Since that day, I've never been the same.

Maybe it wasn't the fact that her long legs in those high heels walked out beyond the curtain, or the how amazing she looked. But maybe it was just how…happy she looked.

I know what you're thinking, Derek not looking at how sexy a girl was, really? But it wasn't just any girl, it was Casey who had never looked as happy or as good as she did that day.

For my whole high school years, I always found it fun to make Casey miserable. But that day, I felt guilty for all that I did those years. So after the show was over, I saw her look at me confused, she walked over suddenly.

"Why are you here?" she had a puzzled look on her face as she put her coat on.

"I couldn't come watch you? You looked really good!" I smiled at her, assuming she would be grateful I came.

"Really Derek what are you up to?" she fixed her hair and looked around.

"Casey I'm not up to anything! Why are you so pissed that I'm here?" I was feeling furious now.

"Well let's see Derek, usually you make wherever I'm at horrible for me." She looked at me with those eyes. I always knew to get those beautiful blue eyes fired up.

"Casey…I swear I was just here to watch you….you looked amazing" he hesitated looking at her, thinking that would give whatever the hell he was feeling away.

"Thanks?" Casey really didn't know what to think, she knew something was happening and she didn't know if she liked it or not.

She started to walk away, buttoning up her black coat over her outfit that she wore on the runway, when Derek pulled her back. "Hey Case, I'm sorry"

She spun around, looking up at him, shocked. "For what?"

"For everything I did, back in high school, before Sally." I hope she'd get how serious I was, but even I didn't get it. Why did this day change everything?

"It's alright Derek…it worked out for the best didn't it?" she smiled at me, and before I knew it she hugged me and walked out the door onto the NYC streets.

And like I said, since that day I've never been the same. Those three months afterwards felt like they lasted a lifetime. Casey and I started getting along better, going to lunch together, or just hanging out. Our family seemed happier knowing that we had a bond that wasn't just testing each other. Although I did enjoy it, I liked being normal with Casey. She made me feel like anything I did was okay.

But than the most awful day of my life happened.

It was a Saturday evening, Sally and I headed over to my Dad and Nora's house for dinner. When we arrived, Casey was there, setting the table. She smiled at both Sally and I and continued on setting the table.

Her eyes looked glossy, from far away at least, like she'd been crying. Marti had come down and hugged me, along with Edwin and Lizzie. Sally went into the kitchen to say hello to my Dad and Nora leaving the other kids to run upstairs.

I walked over to Casey tapping her on the shoulder, "You forgot to say hi to your favorite person?"

"Derek just stop…" she whispered not even looking at me, and walked back into the kitchen. What was going on? Did I do something?

Things seemed awkward until about twenty minutes later when Nora brought dinner out and we all sat down. Casey had sat across from me like usual, perfect for when I wanted to throw food at her.

We all began to eat silently, but silence broke when Nora asked Sally how she was doing and blah, blah, blah. The whole time I just stared at Casey, she didn't look up from her food. Something was bothering her, and I was curious what.

After Nora and my Dad stopped talking to Sally finally, I heard Nora ask Casey to share the news.

Casey looked up slowly and sighed loudly. She refrained from eye contact with me, and suddenly I heard the words she spoke.

"I'm leaving to Paris…tomorrow to live".

The whole family all gasped in surprise, I didn't. I just stared at Casey wondering why the hell she'd ever move away and why did I care so much?

Casey's eyes lingered towards mine and we just stared at each other for some time. She finally spoke about how she'd be working with some famous fashion company there in Paris and how much money she would be making, like that mattered.

I kept quiet the rest of the dinner, figuring that's why Casey had been crying. She obviously didn't want to leave her mother as well as Lizzie.

After we all cleaned up dinner, Casey and I kept distant. I saw her take everyone aside, including Sally and say goodbyes to them all and how much they meant to her.

I had been the only one who Casey hadn't taken aside. I figured I'd be last, considering we never actually gotten along throughout the years.

Sally was ready to leave and told me we had to get going, she had to work in the morning. I looked around, watching Casey in the corner chair text on her phone. It'd been an hour since she ended with Sally's goodbyes and I still hadn't been called aside.

Sally grabbed both of our coats, we both put them on while the kids, Nora and my Dad said goodbye to us, I turned around to find Casey wasn't in the chair anymore. I felt anger rise up in me, she didn't say goodbye to me.

Sally dragged me out luckily, or else I would have raised hell to Casey. As I was driving home I thought of all the reasons Casey could have been mad at me, while Sally talked about all the nice things Casey said. It made no sense, she and I had been getting along really good, and I couldn't forget how beautiful she looked on the runway.

I decided to get Sally into my apartment, and I watched a movie with her for a hour. Sally had fallen asleep on the couch in my arms, and I stared out the window. Soon enough I saw Casey's car go by indicating she was just getting home. I gave her sometime to get into her apartment, before I headed over there. I had to find out why she was mad at me.

I slowly laid Sally down on the pillow covering her up with the blanket near by. I locked the door of the apartment, taking the keys with me. I made it across the street, and entered Casey's apartment building and ran up the stairs.

I heard a door slam down the hallway, she had just gotten in. I walked down the hall quietly, and knocked on her door.

The door opened slowly, with Casey standing there, "Derek look at the time"

"Why didn't you say goodbye to me? Do I not mean that much to you? Like does everyone else mean everything to you and I'm just Derek? ". I raised me voice as I walked through her into her apartment.

She closed the door, and put her hands onto her face.

I continued on with my tyrant, "Yeah I know we haven't gotten along but still what do I have to do to get a goodbye from you? Be your supporter? Be your step-brother? Call you beautiful? OH WAIT I'VE DONE ALL THOSE THINGS!" I was getting angrier by watching her stand there not even look at me or say anything.

"Well goodbye have a nice time in Paris." I moved her aside, opened the door and walked out.

I had made it back to my apartment, and unlocked the door. Sally was still asleep on the couch, and I went to the kitchen and sat down.

I must have fallen asleep on the kitchen table because than I heard the door slam, and thrust my head up to Casey marching her way into the kitchen.

She had tears in her eyes, "You want to know why I didn't say goodbye Derek? Really? Wanna know why? It's because it's too damn hard Derek" she let the tears flow out.

I felt like an asshole and stood there ashamed and silent.

"So Derek, it's not because everyone else means the most to me because you mean the most to me! Okay? So if you think I don't love you…you're wrong. I love you Derek!" she panting now from the crying and all I could do was pull her into a hug.

It finally made sense, all these times we've spent fighting, crying or just being with each other…it all meant everything to both of us.

I felt her tears soak my shirt, and hoped Sally didn't wake up from Casey screaming.

Casey pulled herself away from me and looked up at me. I couldn't resist what I was about do, all I know is it was needed. I slowly leaned in and let my lips crash against hers.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well, this story actually happened last night. At eleven thirty p.m. tonight, Casey would still be deciding to get on that plane, even after what occurred the night before. I realized I was in love with her, not Sally all along. That's why I was flying down the highway this late at night. I had to get her back, and Sally? Yeah she woke up to find me and Casey kissing which totally disgusted her and she said her and I were through finally leaving.

I was at the destination, the airport, finally after driving for so long. I ran in the door, buying a ticket so I could get into the gate area where Casey would be. By the time I'd gotten through security it was eleven thirty and Casey's plane would just be boarding. I ran to that gate, looking for her when I saw the back of her head handing her ticket and boarding pass to the man. She started walking through the terminal.

I called out her name, she didn't hear me.

I ran up near the terminal still shouting her name, with the man who was accepting tickets calling the security guards. Casey heard the shout of her name, and came running back with her carryon luggage. She stared at me and told the man that no guards were necessary.

She looked at me surprised, "Derek…what are you doing?"

I looked at her, and grabbed her hands holding them. "Look I know I've made you miserable all these years but I finally have realized the reason why. I'm in love with you Case…and last night was wonderful I couldn't of asked for a better goodbye…or hello"

"Hello?" she was confused and was gently crying.

"Yeah hello….as in a hello to our new relationship" I found myself sounding pretty romantic.

"Derek. I…" she sighed.

"Just stay with me Casey" I argued

"I have to go…I'm sorry Derek" she backed up, entering the terminal, looking at me one last time before walking down the terminal onto the plane.

And that was it, which was how my whole life ended. I had driven myself home surprisingly knowing how depressed I was. I parked the car in the parking garage, and just got out of the car and headed towards the elevator. As I pushed the button for the elevator to opened I heard a voice behind me.

"You dropped your keys"

I spun around, to find the brunette, blue eyed girl who had just broke my heart standing in the middle of the parking garage holding my car keys.

She chuckled to herself and ran into my arms. I slowly kissed her without saying any words which obviously led her to believe how happy I was to see her not on that plane.

And the rest my friends…you can decide!


End file.
